Alien
Unit_ng06.jpg Unit ng16.jpg Unit_ng27.jpg Unit_ng20.jpg Unit_ng13.jpg Unit_ng26.jpg The Aliens are a shared race found in the clans from Star Gate. These are Extra Terrestrial beings from other planets who have arrived to help protect the balance of the planet, except for the Deletors, who seek to destroy everything. List of Aliens Dimension Police Trigger *Demon-eye Monster, Gorgon (Critical) *Dissection Monster, Kaizon (Heal) *Enigman Fall (Critical) *Enigman Foehn (Heal) *Enigman Mistral (Draw) *Enigman Sunset (Critical) *Enigman Warm (Draw) *Gem Monster, Jewelmine (Draw) *Justice Cobalt (Critical) *Justice Gold (Critical) *Justice Rose (Heal) *Noise Monster, Decibelon (Stand) Grade 0 *Enigman Flow *Enigman Zephyr *Hypnotism Monster, Nechoroly *Larva Beast, Zeal Grade 1 *Abatement Monster, Wilking *Beam Monster, Raidrum *Commander Laurel *Diamond Ace *Enigman Blanc *Enigman Calm *Enigman Cloud *Enigman Ripple *Enigman Squall *Enigman Swirl *Evolution Monster, Davain *Eye of Destruction, Zeal *Foxy Charmy *Glory Maker *Heat Ray Monster, Gigabolt *Lady Skylark *Mysterious Navy Admiral, Gogoth *Psychic Grey Grade 2 *Assault Monster, Gunrock *Devourer of Planets, Zeal *Enigman Crescent *Enigman Helm *Enigman Night Sky *Enigman Sirocco *Enigman Wave *Fusion Monster, Bugreed *Menacing Monster, Golmenas *Ionization Monster, Plazm *Platinum Ace *Shock Monster, Vipple Grade 3 *Elegance Feather *Enigman Cyclone *Enigman Gigastorm *Enigman Mega Current *Enigman Rain *Enigman Shine *Enigman Storm *Enigman Tornado *Galactic Beast, Zeal *Interdimensional Ninja, Tsukikage *Lady Justice *Miracle Beauty *New Era Beast, Zeal *Original Saver, Zero *Space Leviathan, Dogrumadra *Subterranean Beast, Magma Lord Grade 4 *Dark Superhuman, Omega *Dark Superhuman, Pretty Cat *Enigman Patriot *Great Galactic Governor, Commander Laurel D *Super Giant of Light, Enigman Crossray Etranger Grade 2 *Blaster Keroro *Blaster Keroro Dark Grade 3 *Incandescent Lion, Keroro Ezel Link Joker Trigger *Cramping Deletor, Edy (Stand) *Exulting Deletor, Maestol (Draw) *Marching Deletor, Maze (Critical) *Override Deletor, Olg (Critical) *Polypod Deletor, Oloron (Stand) *Squeezing Deletor, Id (Draw) *Taunting Deletor, Gotho (Heal) Grade 0 *Acquire Deletor, Igor *Biting Deletor, Geeva *Natatorial Deletor, Nie *Sprout Deletor, Luchi Grade 1 *Breaking Deletor, Gatario *Chewing Deletor, Boroh *Deriding Deletor, Aieda *Ferment Deletor, Gaen *Idolizing Deletor, Guim *Ill-fate Deletor, Drown *Instill Deletor, Ender *Looting Deletor, Gunec *Overeat Deletor, Onagil *Poisonous Deletor, Edda *Refusing Deletor, Evil *Resenting Deletor, Vuera Grade 2 *Bloating Deletor, Gio *Clipping Deletor, Evo *Greedy Deletor, Jail *Hailing Deletor, Alba *Hailing Deletor, Elro *Juxtapose Deletor, Gaele *Lie-down Deletor, Given *Peeling Deletor, Progue *Punishment Deletor, Gieron *Pursuing Deletor, Egotte *Rotting Deletor, Izret *Swift Deletor, Geali Grade 3 *Daunting Deletor, Oksizz *Diverging Deletor, Newark *Docking Deletor, Greion *Howling Deletor, Fruet *Juxtapose Deletor, Zaele *Mashing Deletor, Gaon *Mixed Deletor, Keios *Penetrate Deletor, Iggy *Squirm Deletor, Lourelou *Waving Deletor, Greidhol Grade 4 *Original Deletor, Egorg Nova Grappler Trigger *Drone Baron (Draw) *Mega Hammer Lady (Draw) *Mirror Image, Gesolaz (Stand) *Red Card Dealer (Stand) *Red Lightning (Critical) *Subliminal Gray (Stand) *Totem Brothers (Draw) *Toughness Jen (Heal) Grade 1 *Aura Baller *Clay-doll Chariots *Clay-doll Mechanic *Cray Soldier *Defending Goddess *Lady Cyclone *Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout *Stoic Hani Grade 2 *Babyface, Narcissus *Cool Hank *Hungry Dumpty *Marvelous Hani *Street Bouncer *Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm Grade 3 *Envoy of Righteousness, Crystaldevil *Hollow Nomad *Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord *Miss Splendor *Moai the Great *Mr. Invincible *Muscle Hercules *Muscle Shriek *Nobody from Olmeca *Ultimate Lifeform, Cosmo Lord Grade 4 *Giant Star of Zenith, Moai the Supreme *Righteous Superhuman, Blue Prison Category:Alien Category:Dimension Police Category:Nova Grappler Category:Etranger Category:Link Joker